Evolving Tradition
by cyberdigi
Summary: Blue Child AU Sometimes it only takes a moment to remember an old tradition, but it takes a great act of love to bring it new life. Written for the LLI Christmas advent, my prompts were "star" I interrupted as "starry" , "tradition", and "skating party"


**Disclaimer:** RTD and BBC (and all that it entails) owns them and all rights, if I owned them I would have fic writers doing the scripts, regardless of what RTD thinks (hmmm assassin!Ianto, Empath!Ianto, or vampire!Ianto or even all three as cannon, that'd be fun)

**Evolving Tradition**

They were walking around the snowy park, on the lookout for a suspect using alien tech to attack couples, but also taking in the wintry air and the pleasure of each other's company.

Being the most difficult to permanently harm, Jack and Ianto were the main bait, but they could still enjoy their date.

As they approached the skating rink, Jack stopped them.

"Hang on a moment, I'll be right back," he said, smiling.

As Ianto waited he looked around. No one was acting suspicious. Then he turned to face the rink.

"_Come on, Rhi, you can do it_."

The children laughing, the parents-it was so similar, and yet so different.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack said, startling him.

"I'm fine, you just surprised me."

"That doesn't happen too often," Jack said with a grin. "Here, I'm sure the coffee isn't as good as yours, but they have hot chocolate."

Jack handed him a steaming cup of cocoa.

They stood awhile, watching the skaters; Jack kept looking at him like he wanted to ask something but wasn't quite sure how.

Suddenly, the comms came to life as Suzie said: "Jack, Ianto; Tosh and Owen have got the suspect on the other side of the park."

"Good work everyone, let's head back once the suspect has been taken care of. Tosh, back on the translation program; Owen, that cold storage you were working on; and Suzie, you continue helping Ianto with the Archives, looking for that glove mentioned in the files for study."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was a few nights later, while Jack and Ianto were fixing dinner, when Jack finally asked his question.

"So," he ventured, "what were you thinking about that day in the park?"

Ianto was silent for a moment as he chopped the vegetables. Jack knew that his partner knew what he was talking about; spending 60 years exclusively together, and about 25 off and on before that, usually meant knowing these things.

"I was just watching the kids skate and it reminded me of when I was younger."

"Oh?"

Ianto sighed before continuing, "When I was growing up we would always go skating in the winter. There was a pond and every kid couldn't wait until it was frozen solid for us to start skating." Ianto laughed. "I remember many times we would make some adult check the pond multiple times a day. There were other playthings we could do in the snow, but skating was the favorite in our village."

Jack smiled. "I never knew."

"It's been a long time; I don't think I've skated since I left home to go to Cardiff." Ianto continued sadly, "It just reminded me; I was always different than the other children, never quite fit in. But when we were all on the ice together, I was just like everyone else. Once the pond was frozen, Rhi and I went every chance we got; Mam and Tad would come sometimes, too. It was like a village-wide tradition, ice skating during the winter. But Christmas Eve was something else; everyone would go down with their families and skate together. You were supposed to skate with the ones you love. You'd be surprised how many couples came out as couples at that time. I think those are some of my happiest times growing up, and I haven't thought of them in so long."

"Why don't we go this year? Go to that pond and skate together?" Jack asked as he came up to hug Ianto from behind.

Ianto's sad smile of remembrance grew even sadder. "The pond is long gone, Jack, just like the village-swallowed by urban sprawl and modernization."

Ianto turned to kiss his lover, his partner, before turning back to cooking. Jack could only stare at his saddened lover. He knew the pain of loss that time brings; but he was determined to bring a happy memory for Ianto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Christmas had come quickly to the busy workers of Torchwood. For as long as employees had been able to take the holiday off, Jack and Ianto had always volunteered to watch the Hub. They would be spending the time together anyway and they didn't have anyone close to them on the outside like other members of Torchwood 3. So with this in mind, Ianto had planned on their normal Christmas Eve and Christmas Day in the Hub.

Jack grinned; what his lover didn't know was that this year would be a bit different.

It was Christmas Eve and Jack and Ianto had spent the first half of the day checking readings and preparing for the day ahead.

Both were busy when the Cog door opened and Tosh, Owen and Suzie came in.

"What are you doing here? You should be on your way to your families," Ianto asked, confused.

Before the others had a chance to respond, Jack came up from behind and hugged him.

"There's been a little change of plans. We're back on late tonight and tomorrow, and it's just us for Boxing Day, but right now we have places to be."

"Jack…" Ianto was concerned; he did not like it when things weren't happening the way he thought they would.

Jack kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, I have everything ready. All you have to do is enjoy the car ride. Actually, we'd better go; we have a bit of a drive ahead of us."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They drove until late afternoon turned to just-past-dusk, when Jack finally announced with a huge smile, "We're here."

After they had parked Ianto stepped out of the car and looked around. There was nothing for miles; they appeared to be in the middle of nowhere.

"Jack, I swear, if you brought me out here in the bloody cold for outdoor sex, I'll…" He never finished the threat, because as he turned to Jack, he saw it.

His lover had obviously put some work into this. There, in the middle of nowhere, was a frozen pond. There were a few generator-powered flood lights to add just enough light for safety, but other than that the only light was the night sky; a night sky that was rapidly becoming a beautiful starry night.

Jack came up beside him holding his stunned form.

"Hearing you talk about skating back then, I thought maybe we could make our own tradition? Find a secluded pond and skate together under the stars on Christmas Eve? A kind of extension of those traditions with your family."

Ianto smiled at his lover. "You sentimental, romantic fool."

Jack smiled back. "But _your _sentimental, romantic fool."

Ianto leaned in, kissing his lover before saying, "Yes, very much mine."

With that, they walked hand-in-hand to the pond where they skated together for hours under a clear, starry night sky.


End file.
